A Family Affair
by Mistress Kizuna
Summary: It’s been almost twenty years after the flight. And now, Jackson is back, and Lisa’s family will pay the price.
1. Prologue: Safe For Now

Prologue: Safe… For Now

"We, the jury, find the defendant, Jackson Rippner, guilty on charges of breaking and entering, assault and attempted murder," the middle-aged man spoke up.

With that, the judge said, "We hereby sentence you, Mr. Rippner, to twenty years in prison with possibility of parole. Court adjourned."

Lisa breathed a sigh of relief as she watched Jackson slowly taken away by the police. While she would have preferred Jackson getting the death penalty (or even life in jail), twenty years was good enough. Besides, he'd either be dead by then or even changed so much, revenge would be the last thing on his mind.

As the press surrounded her, Lisa felt the weight lifted off her shoulders. She was finally safe.

Unfortunately, she also didn't know how wrong she would be.


	2. The Good Boy

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Red Eye. I'm just a person with a lot of free time writing a story. Please don't sue me; all I have is thirty-two cents and a ball of lint.

* * *

Chapter One: The Good Boy

_Eighteen years later…_

Seventeen year old Jacob Emerson (or Jake, as he was usually called) was all about multitasking. He was talking on the cell phone with his friend, Kyle Leeds, was trying to control his younger sister, Cheryl, was eating a sandwich and was also typing his essay for his biology class.

"Think of it like this, Kyle- it's hard to try breaking up with her, but you shouldn't hurt her feelings. And Cheryl, don't touch that trophy!" Jake breathed heavily with exasperation and continued, "Look, Kyle, let's finish talking later. I really need to finish my essay on the theory of natural selection for Mr. Graham's class, and he'll have my head if I don't turn it into him in time. And I have The Monster trying to wreck my room… Okay, man, talk to you later. Bye."

Jake put his phone away and sighed. "Cheryl, I told you not to play with the trophies."

"But they're pretty, Jake!" Cheryl exclaimed. She was only seven years old, so Jake really couldn't judge her too harshly. After all, little children never fully appreciated the value of their possessions.

"Yes, well, they're very important to me, and I don't want them to be broken. You know how Mom and Dad were when their favorite dishes got broken, right?"

Cheryl had to agree, and she apologized. Jake smiled and replied, "That's okay, kiddo. How about you just watch some cartoons and wait until Mom and Dad get home, okay?"

"Okay!" Cheryl agreed and she ran downstairs to watch cartoons in the living room.

Jake sighed to himself. Now that Cheryl was out of the way, he could finally finish his essay.

Jake quickly went to the bathroom first and like he almost always did, he looked at himself in the mirror. He examined his reflection- short, dark hair that was slightly unruly, wide blue eyes, and pale skin. He was also quite tall, and although he was a bit skinny, it worked for him because he was a good runner and he was very agile. Jake never exactly questioned why he had blue eyes, although no one else in his family had them. His mother, Lisa Reisert, had green eyes, and his father, Ryan Emerson, had brown eyes.

Even his parents' story was somewhat farfetched. They met at the trial following his mother's red eye flight. Ryan was Lisa's lawyer and they had fallen for each other hard. They married only two months after meeting each other and soon afterwards, Jake was born.

Instead of contemplating too much on the issue, all he wanted was to finish his essay.

* * *

After about two hours of typing, Jake was finally done, and by then, Lisa and Ryan had come home. 

"So, Jake, how was your day?" Lisa asked casually as the Emerson family settled down for the dinner she and Ryan brought home.

Jake shrugged and answered, "Fine."

Ryan chuckled and said, "Care to elaborate a little, Jake?"

"No, everything's been the same as always- Kyle and I have been practicing soccer as usual, Ashley and I went out shopping and Cheryl keeps trying to play with my trophies."

Ryan shot a stern look at his daughter and she shrunk back slightly.

"Is there anything else you want to share with us, Jake?" Ryan asked.

Jake then replied, "Well, the state track championships are starting and I really would like for you to see it, Dad."

Ryan sighed sadly and said, "I'm sorry, Jake, I really would like to go, but I have to attend to a business trip first thing tomorrow morning and I'll be gone for a week. I can come next time."

Jake groaned and said, "You always say "I'll be there next time." But guess what, you never are there, Dad!"

Lisa quickly intervened, "Cheryl and I will be there, Jake."

"You're always there! But never Dad! He's hardly been there during some of the best times of my life!"

Ryan stood up and said, "Watch your tone, young man!"

Jake glared at Ryan before he angrily got up, took his plate of food and walked up the stairs.

Ryan yelled, "Now just where are you going, Jacob?"

"I'm going up to my room to finish my homework."

The slamming of a door was heard before Ryan and Lisa groaned. Cheryl broke the silence and said, "Is Jake okay, Mommy?"

Lisa answered, "Don't worry about it, baby. Jake's just a regular boy; he'll get better soon." _'And he's becoming just like his father…'_

* * *

_Jackson had her pinned against the bathroom wall, his hands covering her mouth to keep her from screaming. "Don't struggle, Leese. You're too worked up from being so… Creative."_

_Lisa barely gasped out, "Please, just stop the man at my dad's house!"_

_Jackson gripped her jaw tightly as he angrily replied, "I already have, by **twice** intercepting these little communiqués. You know if a by-the-book stewardess found these, she'd go right to the cockpit and we would've landed elsewhere. If that happens, our man in the BMW is going to know about it. So if you really love your daddy, then do him a favor and stop gambling with his life."_

_"You don't have to do this… Any of this…" Lisa whispered. She desperately tried to look into his eyes for any hint of the man he was earlier at the Tex-Mex. He'd been so charming. Surely, it couldn't have **entirely** been an act. Lisa's breathing became more irregular as Jackson's hand pulled back the thin material of her pink camisole to reveal the scar above Lisa's left breast._

_"Did someone do that to you?" Even though his face didn't show it, Lisa could see the anger in his eyes like an open book._

_"No…" Lisa said shaking. She couldn't look at him anymore as Jackson just examined it. _

_And then, the one thing Lisa never expected him to do happened- Jackson slowly kissed her. It was hard, rough, and needy. She kept trying to move her head away, but Jackson stayed firm._

_Time passed and Lisa began kissing him back. And everything went on from there._

* * *

Jake was sick of this. He hated being seen as the good boy. Sure, he prided himself in being organized, having good grades, and practicing his athletic abilities regularly, but just for once, he wanted people to see him as simply a human being. He hated being seen as "the model student/athlete" and being popular just because of that. 

He was sick of being seen as sweet, goody-two-shoes Jacob Joseph Emerson.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Yes, I'm pretty sure you may have noticed a story somewhat similar to this one that I won't mention, but I assure you, it will have a lot more differences. And yes, Jake is Jackson's son and he's a lot more like him that Lisa and Ryan are willing to admit. 


	3. Running Away

**A/N: **Many thanks to the people who reviewed. I feel so grateful! And yes, **ilovejackson0591**, I did borrow the premise from "Revenge Isn't Patented" (which I love by the way), but I promise you I'm not plagarizing. I also can't promise very fast updates, but I hope the chapters will be worth it. 

And just in case you're wondering, I've got the two biggest differences here:

**1. **Lisa, in addition to having a child from Jackson (Jake), also has one with her husband, Ryan (Cheryl).

**2. **Ryan is actually a nice guy. Honestly, he is. I'll be having a chapter focusing more on his character in the near future.

* * *

Chapter Two: Running Away

Jake watched on from the bleachers as he and Kyle took their breaks from soccer practice. Kyle was his age and he had shaggy, dark blonde hair and grey eyes. He, like Jake, was also a regular athlete and they had been friends since childhood.

"So, Jake, what do you think of me and Cassie Rickman together?"

Jake laughed and replied, "You know how she is, Kyle. She's all about books."

"Yeah, but she's also the greatest dancer the theater club _and_ she's got nice legs to boot."

Jake laughed along with Kyle, like the typical teenage boys they were. Time eventually passed and they were getting ready to go home.

"Same time tomorrow, Jake?"

"Yeah." The friends said goodbye and Jake decided to pass the time by doing extra laps around the track. He ran up to three laps when he heard a voice behind him.

"You look as though you're running away from the devil."

Jake turned around, confused, and the next sight that greeted him was a hard metal bar slamming into the right side of his head.

* * *

"Jake… Jake, please wake up!"

Jake slowly opened his eyes and felt like a mountain fell on his head. _'It feels like the worst hangover ever…' _Although his vision was blurred, he could still recognize the figure in front of him. Short, curly brown hair, green eyes, pink shirt and a long jean skirt.

"Cheryl, where are we?"

Instead of answering, Cheryl threw her arms around her brother's neck and it was then Jake noticed Cheryl's wrists and ankles were tied together. It only took Jake a second later to realize his entire upper body was tied up along with his feet and that he and Cheryl were in the back seat of a car.

An unfamiliar voice then said, "So you've finally decided to join us?" The voice was a male voice, with a slight metallic rasp.

Jake tried to sit up as he demanded, "Who are you and what do you want with us?"

The man laughed and answered, "Well, you certainly seem to be taking after your mother a lot, aren't you, Jacob?"

"How did you know my name?"

"I know a lot of things about you, Jake," the man answered. He then turned around, revealing his dark hair, blue eyes and smug smile. "Oh and by the way, my name's Jackson Rippner. Perhaps you've heard of me."

Cheryl and Jake's eyes widened. They both knew of Jackson Rippner, the man who tried to force their mother to kill Charles Keefe for the price of her father's life, but failed.

Jake growled, "If this has anything to do with our mom, then I'll make sure you'll burn in hell."

Jackson simply smiled and said, "I've been there and done that. And guess what- even God can't save you. I hope you both have said your prayers."

Cheryl squeaked with terror, and almost cried while Jake struggled against the ropes. It was hopeless though; the ropes were too tight, and Jake couldn't waste any energy in trying to free himself and his sister. _'God, I just hope Mom and Dad notice we're gone quickly.'_

* * *

Lisa got back home, tired and wanting nothing more than to sleep. However, she was shocked when she noticed neither Jake nor Cheryl were home. _'Well this is strange.'_

Lisa then called Jake's cell phone number. After several tense moments, no answer came. Suddenly, her cell phone rang again. "Jake, is that you?"

"Hello, Leese. It's been a long time since we last had these little chats."

"Jackson?! You have my children, don't you?"

"Yes, I happen to have them and I'm not letting them out of my sight until you decide to come over to meet me."

Lisa slumped to the floor when she heard this. "Jackson, you had better not hurt them, especially Cheryl. She's only a baby and she has nothing to do with this."

"Oh, I beg to differ on Cheryl not being a baby. But don't worry; I won't hurt them too much."

"You sick twisted bastard. And you got let out five years early for good behavior? Hah."

"Now, now, Lisa, I don't think that sort of language is appropriate for such a pretty lady like you to be saying."

"Go to hell."

Jackson laughed and replied, "I've already been there."

"Just tell me what I have to do."

"Okay, you win. I want you to meet me up north. We've just passed Fort Lauderdale and we'll keep driving until we find a good spot. Then I'll tell you exactly where I am."

"Okay, fair enough," Lisa replied.

Jackson seem satisfied until he added, "Oh, and by the way, if you tell _anyone_, including the police, your family or your darling husband, then things will get a bit ugly and I may need to resort to desperate measures. So if I see any police programs about a pair of missing kids, then we'll be having problems. Goodbye." And with that, Jackson hung up.

After Lisa closed her own cell phone, she stood quiet for a few seconds before slumping into a chair. _'So fifteen years in a federal prison hasn't changed the bastard one bit. I **have** to get my children back, even if I might get hurt in the process. Don't worry, you two, Mom's going to get you.'_

* * *

_Lisa nervously paced back and forth in the bathroom or the courthouse. It had been an entire month since the flight and she had been getting mild bouts of sickness. At first, Lisa excused it as simply stress and exhaustion although there **was** the nagging possibility she could be pregnant. However, when she missed her period, Lisa's worries became more elevated. The test was either going to say yes or no._

_Lisa sucked in a deep breath and steeled herself for the big reveal. She couldn't have felt more disappointed and angry if she tried._

_She was pregnant. And not **just **pregnant, she was pregnant with Jackson Rippner's child. She knew she couldn't get an abortion and she couldn't give it up for adoption either. She wanted to cry as the questions flooded her mind. How was she going to love the baby? It was only going to be a constant reminder of the pain Jackson had caused her. And second of all, how would she be able to face her family when they found out she had a child out of wedlock?_

_Suddenly, an idea struck her. All she had to do was get married and mask the truth. No one would know and as long as she and her husband kept their mouths shut, it would stay that way._

_A loud knock on the door shook her out of her thoughts. "Lisa, the hearing's about to start in ten minuets. We should get there soon."_

_"Okay, I'm coming, Ryan!" Lisa answered. She fixed herself up, hid the pregnancy test in her purse and walked out. "Ryan, I have something very important to tell you and I really need you to keep quiet about it. Can I trust you with it?"_

_"Of course, Lisa. You can tell me right after the hearing."_

_"Good, because it's very important."_

* * *

Lisa knew better than to tell anyone, especially a police officer. However, this certain officer was a close friend of hers and was also the father one of Jake's friends. She rang the doorbell and was greeted with the sight of Jake's best female friend, Ashley Worth.

"Oh, hello, Mrs. Reisert; what are you doing here?" Ashley asked, surprised. Ashley had light brown hair pulled into pigtails, hazel eyes and she was wearing a simple white blouse, a black skirt and a pair of red and black striped socks.

"Hi, Ashley. I need to speak with your father. It's an emergency."

Ashley's eyes went wide and she said, "Well come on in."

"Thanks." Lisa then walked in to see Cynthia and her husband, Christopher Worth, in the kitchen. Chris was originally a body guard for Charles Keefe and he and Cynthia met during the Lux Atlantic bombing. They hit it off immediately and soon afterwards, they married, Chris retired from the Secret Service, and Cynthia gave birth to their first child, Ashley.

Cynthia immediately noticed Lisa's worried expression. "Whoa, Lisa, you look like you've seen a ghost or something. Is there something wrong?"

"Yes, there are many things wrong. Jackson Rippner has been out of jail for five years now, as you both know, and he's kidnapped my kids."

The family was shocked. Ashley then broke the silence, "Do you think he'll hurt either of them?"

Lisa thought hard about this. "I doubt it somehow. But he's not afraid to use drastic measures to get me to comply with his demands."

Chris then asked, "So what do we do?"

"We do the only thing we can do- follow him up north. He said he just passed Fort Lauderdale and will continue going up north. I'm going to follow him and when the time is right, he'll call me to tell me where he wants to meet me."

Cynthia asked, "Do you need Chris to come along with you?"

"Yes and only Chris. None of you can tell anyone else, especially another officer. Jackson would know and he'll definitely make Jake and Cheryl pay."

Ashley whispered, "Dear God. Mrs. Reisert, I want to come along with you."

Cynthia gasped. "Ashley, don't be crazy. You'll get yourself hurt."

"But Mom, Jake is one of my best friends. Besides, Dad and Mrs. Reisert are going to come along with me and I can take care of myself just fine."

Lisa added, "I think I can let her come along with me, Cynthia. Besides, she may prove useful to us later."

Chris sadly said, "Unfortunately, Lisa, I doubt I can come along. Even then, I can still help you. When you get that call from Rippner, you can call me and I'll get my people to help get him back into police custody. And hopefully permanently this time."

"Then Ashley and I will leave first thing tomorrow morning."

Ashley quickly added, "And Kyle. He's also Jake's friend and he can be a good help as well. He should know as well."

Lisa nodded. "Okay. I'll need all the help I can get to get my kids back."

* * *

The next morning, Lisa, Kyle, and Ashley left. Although Kyle was a bit worried about having to lie to his parents, he went along, for Jake's sake. It was then he was getting a bit agitated. "Just why would Rippner kidnap Jake and Cheryl if what he really wanted was to get you anyway, Mrs. Reisert?"

Lisa answered, "Because he's like that. Jackson wants me to see Jake and Cheryl suffer. Hurting them will hurt me as well and he knows it."

"But if he really is as ruthless as you say, then how are we going to stop him?" Ashley asked, somewhat frightened.

"I don't know yet," Lisa sadly admitted. "He definitely had plenty of time to plan this, so he's most likely not going to make the same mistakes as he did before."

Kyle looked out the window sadly. "I just hope Jake and Cheryl will be okay."

"I know. I do too. I really do."

* * *

_"Lisa, are you really sure about this?" Ryan asked somewhat doubtfully. "I mean, we don't know each other all that well and I don't even know if I can help you with your child."_

_Lisa replied, "Yes, I'm sure. Besides, I need to do this now. There's no way I can face my family like this." Almost involuntarily, Lisa's hand rested on her stomach. She was only almost two months along the way, so it would be a while before she started to show._

_Ryan sighed. "I hope you know what you're getting yourself into."_

_"Trust me, Ryan, I do."_

_"Excuse me, it's time," the minister interjected._

_The ceremony was very small. Only five people were attending the wedding, including Lisa's father and Cynthia. The ceremony itself lasted only less than half an hour. Lisa kept telling herself she was doing this for her unborn child and for her own pride to an extent. It was all she needed._

* * *

**A/N: **Mmmmm, don't you just love the conflict and tension? I sure do. And I also did a tiny bit of editing. 


	4. Like Mother, Like Son

**A/N: **Okay, I'll admit that this chapter is pure filler, but AP Trig is a pain in the butt for me right now, as is planning for college. I may or may not edit this in the neartime future.

* * *

Chapter Three: Like Mother, Like Son

Jake didn't ever remember falling asleep, but he woke up to the blinding sunlight coming through the dirty windows of the dingy motel Jackson apparently rented while he and Cheryl were asleep.

"Rise and shine, today's a new day!" Jackson sang out in a fake voice.

Jake and Cheryl stayed quiet. Jackson sighed and mumbled something about them being every bit as stubborn as Lisa.

"And I wonder why someone like you had your job," Jake said sarcastically. It was evident he really wanted to rile up Jackson.

Jackson then hit Jake across the face and held his throat firmly. His hold wasn't strong enough to choke, but it was enough to let Jake know he could crush his windpipe in no time flat. Jake, being tied up, and Cheryl, being paralyzed with fear, couldn't fight back.

"Watch your mouth, Jacob. Unless you want Cheryl to see her older brother getting hurt, I advise you not to speak like a smartass, got it?"

Jake only replied by spitting into Jackson's face.

_'He really is like her…'_ Jackson laughed inside.

* * *

_Jackson laughed at the recent events that took place. He was being brought up on charges of breaking and entering, assault and attempted murder. Breaking and entering sounded so pathetic considering all the other things that he had done. Of course, Jackson also knew his bosses were unpredictable when it came to 'disposing' of failures. They could kill him, give him a second chance or simply leave him to rot in jail._

_Jackson tried to eat the food handed to him by the prison guard and almost spat. It was almost impossible to even chew. Of course he also knew he would have to get used to it. _

_He laughed at the tragic irony. Out of killing dictators, crime bosses, backstabbers and the corrupt, he was being arrested for trespassing and for shoving Lisa a few times. **'What is the world coming to?'**_

_A guard's voice then interrupted Jackson's thoughts. "Hey, Rippner, you have a visitor."_

_"A visitor for me?"_

_"Yep. That lady friend of yours who's suing you. I was quite surprised to see her here as well, but I suppose she has to talk to you for a reason. Now come along."_

_Jackson reluctantly and complacently followed the guard to the visitor's room. And like the guard had said, there was Lisa sitting in one of the chairs. She looked as put-together as always, wearing a simple light blue blouse and a black skirt, her hair pulled up in a bun. Yet there was something different about her. What it was, Jackson had yet to figure out. He picked up the phone, the glass being the only seperation between them._

_"Hi Jackson. I bet you're wondering why I'm here," Lisa said._

_"I could guess. Oh, and congrats on marrying your lawyer. I never imagined you would be rushing immidiatly into another man's arms after only two months after that flight."_

_Lisa's eyes dangerously narrowed. "Don't patronize me, Jack. I could do the same by asking you how prison life is suiting you."_

_"Oh, you know, same old, same old. You can survive anything as long as you know it's temporary."_

_"Please, I don't even know why you're calling a possible life sentance in prison 'temporary'."_

_Jackson laughed. Lisa's wit definitely got sharper since the flight. It was then he got closer to the glass. "Now look Leese, I know you're not here to discuss my emotional well-being. Why are you here?"_

_Lisa couldn't say it. Not just yet. "Just look at me. You see anything different?" Lisa asked , standing up._

_For a moment, Jackson examined her closely and he finally spotted it- a bump on her stomach. "You're pregnant?" Lisa nodded. "Wow, I'm impressed. Considering your track record with men, I didn't think you'd be married so quickly after I came into your life and then you get yourself knocked up after only a couple months of knowing your new husband-"_

_"Ryan isn't the father, Jackson. You are," Lisa interupted firmly, her voice slightly raised._

_If it were possible, Jackson's jaw would've fell to the floor. After several tense moments of silence, he found his voice. "How do you know it's mine?"_

_"Because I never slept with Ryan. You were the only man I've had sex with and I'm now three months along the way. You're going to be a father, Jack. Congratultions."_

_The news had hit him like a bunch of bricks. This couldn't be true. Him, a father?_

_"But know this, Jackson- I didn't do it with you out of love or anything of that sort. I did it so I could save my dad and the Keefes. Unfortunately, I guess I overestimated your humanity." Lisa continued to press on. "And I'll let you see the baby once, but that's it. It'll grow up in a safe, stable home and will never know about you being it's father-"_

_That was when Jackson started to get angry and it was his turn to interrupt. "Now wait just a minuet! Why am I not having a say in this?!"_

_"Because love was not what made this child, Jack! You may be the biological father, but by no means are you father material. I really don't like the idea of you raising children when I know you'd only be teaching them how to kill. At least with Ryan, **my **child will have a better future. You'll only be a bad influence."_

_Deep inside, Jackson was amused. Lisa really was determined. But he still knew how to push her buttons. "Maybe, but it doesn't matter. One day, I guarantee you that **our **child will find out the truth and seek me out. It doesn't matter how many times you tell yourself, it doesn't matter how much you try to run from the truth- it'll always be there, the fact that **I'm** the father."_

_The look of horror on Lisa's face thrilled Jackson. It was the truth. No matter what, he had won in the end and there was nothing Lisa could've done about it._

_"Then I'll make damn sure the truth won't come out."_

_The guard came back in, saying, "Excuse me, but time is up."_

_The self-satisfied smirk on Jackson's face lit up. "Goodbye, Leese. It was really nice talking to you. Oh, and give **my **child my love."_

_"You wish."_

_Jackson hung up, his smirk still remaining on his face. Lisa wanted nothing more than to wipe it off his face. She turned around wanting nothing more than to get out of the prison. She followed a kind guard who was going to escort her from the room, but couldn't help but take one last glace at Jackson._

_What she saw chilled her, and somehow, Lisa couldn't shake off the feeling that this wasn't going to be the last she would see of Jackson Rippner._

* * *

Jake knew better than to arouse Jackson's anger, but all he wanted right now was to annoy him as much as possible. 

"I hate this music, I'm sick of being tied up and we've been doing nothing for the past several hours! Are we there yet?"

Jackson, on the other hand, knew Jake only wanted to annoy him simply to have the satisfaction of knowing he did so. "First of all, Jacob, I already know you enough to know you won't act like a whiny little boy. Besides, I already know you're only doing this to provoke me. And guess what, Jacob? It won't work."

Jake angrily gave up. He and Cheryl had been stuck in the car for what felt like more than two hours and Jackson didn't look like he was about to stop anytime soon. Suddenly, Cheryl blurted out, "I have to go to the bathroom!"

Jackson asked, "Do you have to go _that_ badly?" Cheryl nodded fervently and Jackson groaned. "Fine, we'll stop. There's a rest area coming up soon. I'll let you out, but don't do anything stupid, got it?" Cheryl nodded and Jackson stopped the car. He took Cheryl out, untied her feet (although he left her hands alone) and took her over to the bathroom. He turned to Jake. "I guess I'll let you go as well, but you'll most likely try escaping."

Jake said nothing.

"Well, you certainly have your mother's stubborn attitude as well," Jackson said in a praising voice. "Like mother, like son, I suppose."

Jake then whispered, "You're pathetic."

"And you can be quite pathetic yourself, Jacob," Jackson replied, amused.

Cheryl came back. Although she wanted to escape, she didn't know where to go, and she was pretty sure Jackson would hurt her, Jake, and most likely their mother, if she tried anything.

"Well, Jacob, you really should take a hint from your sister. She knows what's good for her, don't you, Cheryl?"

Cheryl only shot him a look of anger and disgust.

"Now don't look at me like that. Pretty soon, you'll see your mother again. So keep your chins up," Jackson said in a mockingly sweet voice.

_'Please, Mom, you've got to get here and fast. There's no telling what he'll do to us,'_ Jake thought desperately.

* * *

**A/N: **Yeah, this is definite filler chapter material right here. But I hope it's answered a couple questions. And thanks to **BregoBeauty**,** ilovejackson0591**, and** snooze5 **for reviewing. 


	5. Arguments and Bullies

**A/N: **I know this chapter's a bit short and also a bit on the filler side like the last one, but I did feel it was a bit necessary in explaining Jake as a character a bit more. I'm really trying not to make him a super perfect, flawless Gary-Stu. As for Cheryl, I'm still planning as to _what_ I should do with her. I definitely know I'm going to explore her feelings and her own take on this situation, but since she's only seven, it'll take a bit more work.

* * *

Chapter Four: Arguments and Bullies

Jake was able to breathe easier with only his hands tied. However, he was still thinking of every solution possible on how to escape. Each solution had too many repercussions though and no matter what he tried, Jake was more than sure his mother, Cheryl and possibly his father would pay if he tried anything. For now, he would have to remain compliant with Jackson, gain his trust and when Jackson least expected it, he would strike.

Cheryl, in the mean time, had lost hope and was crying like the world was ending. And Jackson was getting annoyed.

"Jacob, can you stop her crying? It's getting on my nerves."

Jake angrily replied, "Well excuse Cheryl for being just a little upset that you kidnapped her!"

Jackson didn't respond. Jake smiled inside. He touched a nerve- his first little victory.

The next few moments were rather quiet after Cheryl stopped crying, and it began to bore Jackson. He had to stir up a conversation.

"So, Jacob, how are your friends, Kyle and Ashley, like?"

Jake's eyes widened with anger and shock. "How did you know them?"

"I did a little surveillance. Anything wrong with that?"

"Um, yeah, you were basically stalking me _and_ my friends, you psycho," Jake retorted. If it weren't for the fact that Cheryl was in the car with him, Jake would've came up with a more colorful insult.

"Oh, Jacob, didn't your _father _teach you better than that?"

Enough was enough was enough for Jake. He rose up from his seat and tried to hurt Jackson in any way he could think of. However, his hands were tied behind his back, as were his feet, but it didn't matter to Jake. All he wanted was to hurt Jackson in every way possible.

"You have _no_ right to talk about my dad or my mom, you bastard!" Jake yelled as he tried to bite Jackson. It felt somewhat degrading for Jake but it was the only choice he had.

Jackson kept swerving the car, trying to control the steering wheel and getting Jake off of himself. Cheryl was screaming as the car kept swerve. Finally, Jackson pulled to the side of the road and slammed Jake's head against the window. His hold on Jake's throat got tighter. Cheryl kept screaming at Jackson to let her brother go, but her tiny fists were mere nuisances.

"Know this, Jacob- if I didn't have to rely on your mother to make that call, then I would've chocked every ounce of air out of her lungs. Be grateful that I, in a way, created you. So unless you or your precious momma tries to play hero, you won't ever see each other again and the last sight you'll see is Cheryl watching you die. Do we have an understanding?"

Jake's vision got blurry and dark. His head throbbed from the lack of air, but he managed to muster enough energy to nod. Jackson's lips twisted into a triumphant smirk and he let go of Jake's neck. Jake coughed, struggling to breathe. From this moment, both Jake and Cheryl knew that Jackson would always win and there was no stopping him.

"Remember, Jacob, you owe me for that."

Jake then spat, "I don't fucking owe you anything."

* * *

_At the age of seven years old, most children would've just been carefree and without a worry in the world. The only heartaches would've been things like scraped knees and ice cream falling off the cone and melting on the hot summer sidewalk after just one lick._

_But for other children, childhood was a torturous time when bullies were involved. Jake sported a purple bruise on his left cheek where he had been punched by the playground bully known simply as Billy. Jake tried to defend another kid from Billy and that was when things got ugly when Billy and his goons shoved and puched Jake. Jake had retaliated against the abuse by kicking Billy between the legs as hard as he could before grabbing him by his hair and slamming his head against the wall._

_Jake didn't face Ryan. "I guess it's too late to say I'm sorry, huh?"_

_Ryan looked down at him with a mixture of anger and sympathy. He then knelt down in front of Jake and said, "And who will you be apoligizing to? Me or that boy?" After seeing Jake's eyes beginning to shine with tears, Ryan's expression became gentler. "Look, Jake, I know it's not easy being bullied or seeing your friends being bullied, but you shouldn't stoop down to a bully's level. You have to be the stronger person. In fact, think of it like this- in the future, you'll be rich and popular, while the bullies are poor, miserable and they can't get good jobs. If you're the stronger one, then you will have already beaten them."_

_"I would do it again to the bullies! They deserve it!" Jake argued._

_Ryan smiled. He was proud of Jake. He could handle life's hard knocks. He had no qualms with making sure the persecutors of the innocent got a taste of their own medicine. But it was still a bit early for Jake; not just yet. _

_And he **was** still grounded. "Well, Jake, just try to cool your jets a bit right now, okay?" Ryan asked, adoringly ruffling Jake's dark hair. Jake stopped scowling and smiled. He was the stronger person, just like his mom and dad._

* * *

**A/N: **Oh, Jakie, you messed up nut. As for his violent reaction to Jackson and the bully... Perhaps it was something he inherited from his dad? (laughs) 


	6. Compromise

**Author's Note:** Hooray, I've updated. And I'm just spitting out filler chapters by the truckload aren't I?

* * *

Chapter Five: Compromise 

After a long several hours of driving, Lisa, Ashley and Kyle had stopped by a small restaurant to eat. Things went on somewhat smoothly until Lisa's phone started ringing.

"Hello?"

And all too familiar voice answered, "Hello, Leese." Jackson's voice was cold and impatient. "I'm pretty sure you've been waiting for this call now."

Lisa's stomach knotted. Kyle and Ashley watched on with intense curiosity, both desperate with hope for Jake and Cheryl.

"Jackson, listen to me. I swear that I never told the police or anyone in my family about this."

"First off, stop lying. You're really bad at it. Second, I'm not calling about you; I'm calling because of the brats you spat out."

"Whatever they did, don't hurt them, Jackson! I swear to God, if you did _anything_ to them-"

"You know, Jake really is a lot like you. And don't even get me started on Cheryl. You really must have a lot of patience, because they sure are quite stubborn."

Lisa desperately tried to keep herself together in the small diner, running to the bathroom where she would have some privacy. "Please Jackson, they're just kids."

"Oh, I beg to differ on Jake though. If you were in my shoes right now, you probably won't think so highly of him."

"Just cut to the chase, Jack. Why are you calling me?"

"It's simple- my patience is wearing thin, as fun as your kids are. I've decided that we're all going to be meeting in the Best Western Hotel in Delray Beach the day after tomorrow. The room number is 4080."

Lisa snorted. "You've got to be kidding me."

"It seemed appropriate."

Lisa's heart started beating five times its normal rate. She was worried, and scared. But she _had _to save her son and daughter. "Okay, I'll meet you there. But if you done anything to my kids, I'll make sure you'll wish you were back in prison."

"Fair enough. Bye." And with that, Jackson hung up.

Lisa closed her phone and for no apparent reason, she began to cry. _'Why? I've worked so hard, and now it's all gone straight down the tubes. Haven't I suffered enough? Wasn't carrying Jackson's child enough punishment?'_ Tears kept pouring down Lisa's face. She cried for everyone- her Cheryl, for the suffering she was going through. She cried for Jake, for lying to him. She cried for Ryan, who didn't deserve the pain he was going through right now. And finally, Lisa cried for herself, because her best simply wasn't good enough.

* * *

_"Come on, Lisa, you have to push!" one of the nurses, named Ellen, yelled._

_Lisa screamed as she followed the doctor's orders. "I feel like I'm splitting in half!" However, after several tense moments, she felt it slip out, and the piercing cry of a baby was heard._

_"Congratulations, Mrs. Reisert, it's a boy!" the doctor said._

_All those months had been hard to put up with, but Lisa finally felt one of the burdens lifted off her shoulders as she saw her new son. And everyone bought the lies she told them. Even though she felt guilty, it would pay off in the long run. No one would ever know._

_"Do you want to hold him?" Ellen asked._

_"Yes," Lisa answered with a weak smile. She held her arms out and gently held her new son, Jacob. He was no longer crying, but was now smiling. His smile was very much like hers, full and wide. However, Lisa also was shocked at how much Jake looked like his father. He had the same blue eyes and although he didn't have much of it, Lisa could see a few strands of dark brown hair. It was almost too much. _

_However, Lisa also saw how Jake's eyes were happy and innocent, free of the cold darkness held in Jackson's. She was determined not to let her child remind her of Jackson. It amazed her how something so beautiful and wonderful could be created from one so terrible. But it wasn't Jake's fault Jackson was his father, she would love him all the same._

* * *

After Jackson hung up, Cheryl was screaming, "I wanted to talk with Mommy!" Jake had to hold her to keep her quiet; he didn't want their mother to think they were hurt. 

"Oh, be quiet would you? Or else I'll cut your tongues out. You'll get to see her again, and when this is all done and over with, you'll be living together, happily ever after again."

Jake finally had it. "Would you just shut up and leave Cheryl out of this? I'm getting sick of your empty threats. If you're going to kill _me_, then fine. Go ahead and do it. I won't stop you. I'm not afraid. But stop saying you will when I know you won't. You aren't going to kill me or Cheryl, so stop acting like a righteous know-it-all."

Jackson didn't reply, but about half an hour later he spoke. "You know what, Jake? I think you just grew up a bit."

* * *

Lisa, Kyle, and Ashley were back in the car, getting ready to go to the next town before meeting with Jackson. A heavy sensation filled Lisa's stomach. She was worried and almost felt sick. Ashley was the first to notice. 

"Um, Mrs. Reisert, are you okay?"

Lisa just couldn't lie anymore. Before she could get a hold of her self, she replied, "No, I really am not okay."

Kyle was concerned and tried to comfort Lisa as well, "Hey, Mrs. Reisert, it'll be okay. We'll meet him and get Jake and Cheryl back, and then the police will come and arrest him-"

"No, I…" Lisa took a deep breath before speaking again, "Look, I need to tell you something very important about Jake. Can I trust you both?"

Ashley was shocked. "O-of course, Mrs. Reisert. Jake's our friend. If there was something wrong with him, we don't want to be the last ones to know."

"It's really not easy to say this. I've been keeping it a secret for so long. Even Jake doesn't know about this."

Kyle reassured Lisa, "Just take your time."

Lisa took a deep breath and revealed it. "Ryan isn't Jake's real father,"

A few moments of an awkward silence followed before Ashley broke it. "Okay, that's pretty shocking, but why are you telling this to us now?"

"Because Jake's real father is holding him and Cheryl hostage."

If it were possible, Kyle and Ashley's jaws would've dropped to the ground. Kyle choked, "Oh God, you don't mean…" He couldn't bring himself to say it.

"Yes. Jake's true father is Jackson Rippner."

* * *

**A/N:** (laughs evilly) Oh yes, the secret is slowly pouring away. I'm hoping for Ryan (Lisa's husband, in case you forgot) to come back in his own chapter, possibly the next one or the one after. I'll just have to wait and see. Oh, and Happy Thanksgiving! 


	7. And Thus, We Speak the Truth

**Author's Note: **Sorry about taking _so_ long to update. I really have been busy (exams, homework, etc). And to top it all off, my computer malfunctioned. Thankfully, my dad fixed it, but I had to get back to where I started with this chapter and beyond. Expect more sporadic updates like this in the future. But I'm really happy I got reviews on this. Thanks to you all!

* * *

Chapter Six: And Thus, We Speak the Truth

After a long, eventless drive, Jake decided to look out the window and was rather surprised to see that he, Jackson and Cheryl were now in a mall parking lot. He shot a look at Jackson.

"What?" Jackson asked, somewhat annoyed. "You and Cheryl have been wearing the same clothes for the past three days. You need a change of clothes, right?"

He _was_ right. Jake felt disgusting since he was still wearing only his soccer uniform and hadn't taken a shower since the day he and Cheryl were kidnapped.

"Don't do anything stupid," Jackson said. Jake, on the other hand snorted with disbelief. He almost sounded... _Fatherly_.

They stepped out of the car. Cheryl clung tightly onto her brother, from shyness and because she was still scared. Jake held her hand as a way to comfort her.

They walked into the nearest clothing store, not bothering to look at the name. It didn't seem to matter to Jake.

"Here," Jackson said, throwing some clothes to Cheryl and Jake. "You guys go to the fitting room and put these on. I'm sure they'll fit you."

Jake and Cheryl slowly made their way to the fitting rooms when Jackson adden in one last thing: "And by the way, don't get any bright ideas and start writing stupid things on the mirrors."

"Yeah right," Jake muttered sarcastically. Cheryl was taking longer in the dressing room, as she often liked playing dress-up, but Jake simply put his clothes on just to see if they fit. They not only fit him perfectly, but they were also the type of clothes that suited his tastes. _'Then again, he did stalk me and my family for a while...'_ Jake bitterly thought. The very thought of Jackson hurting one of his family members was enough to make his blood boil. If he ever got out of this alive...

"Hey are you done yet, Jacob?"

"Yeah, just a second," Jake replied, pulling his own clothes over his head and getting out with everything in tow. "They're fine."

"Well if you don't like them, I can get you something else," Jackson offered. The courteous tone in his voice almost made Jake laugh.

"No, they're fine. What about Cheryl?"

"She whined about some of the dresses not being her taste. You want to get some more for her?"

And against his better judgement, Jake replied, "Sure."

And Jackson did something even more unexpected. He smiled. "I knew you'd come around soon, Jake."

* * *

_Jackson looked at his pathetic excuse for a cell. He was in solitary confinement after he broke an inmate's arm as well as attempting to talk a convicted rapist into swallowing his own tongue. He explained that he did the first act in the name of self defense whereas with the second one, he admitted that it was more for his own twisted amusement. In order to keep both parties happy (Jackson laughed at the 'both parties' aspect), the prison orderlies put Jackson away in solitary confinement. As tiny as his cell was, it was better to have this than having to share it with his former cellmate._

_A guard's voice interrupted his thoughts. "Hey, Rippner, your ladyfriend is here to see you. And for some reason, she brought her kid along with her. Be civil to her okay?"_

_Jackson's heartrate increased. Lisa was here, and she brought **their **child along with her to visit him. _

_He saw Lisa standing in front of his cell, and in her arms was a baby boy. Jackson felt a strange mix of emotions well up inside of him. His throat tightened. This was his child; the child he helped to bring into the world._

_"Hey, Jackson. You look rested."_

_Jackson dryly laughed. "You look lovely, as always."_

_A moment of awkward silence followed before Lisa started talking again. "This is your little boy. His name's Jacob, but we all call him Jake. He's beautiful isn't he?"_

_Jackson gulped and could nod when he got a a closer look at Jake. He looked so much like him, especially in the eyes. Jake looked something like Lisa, but only seemed to inhereit her general attractiveness, but not any of her features. He had never seen anything so beautiful. He then choked out, "C-can I hold him?"_

_Lisa looked to the orderly, who nodded. They carefully opened the door, one of the orderlies pointing a dart gun at Jackson to warn him of what should happen if he tried to misbehave. Jackson quietly and complacently took Jake. Lisa was understandably frightened about leaving her son with Jackson, but something in her told her to let Jackson hold Jake. He deserved that much._

_"Thank you," Jackson whispered. He then looked at the beautiful life he had in his arms. Jake looked at him with confusuion, but then smiled when he seemed to realize Jackson was good. And for the first time in so long, Jackson wanted nothing more than to be with his child. But he knew it wasn't meant to last... At least not now._

_"Okay, time's up," an orderly said rather rudely. "Give him back to his mother."_

_Jackson then started feeling like a small selfish child. He wanted to keep Jake with him, but again, it wasn't meant to last. Not now anyway._

_"Here." He then handed Jake back to Lisa. In turn, she reached into her purse and handed Jackson a picture. It was of Jake._

_"I thought you deserved that much," was all Lisa told him before she turned around to leave. She couldn't help but look at him one last time, and felt as though she had just been punched in the gut. Jackson stood there, and she could see how truly sad he was._

* * *

"Hey, Jackson. Hello, earth to Jackson, yoo-hoo? Where are you?"

Jackson came out of his little episode and shook his head. "Sorry about that, I just spaced out for a moment."

"Yeah right," Jake grumbled. "Anyway, I got more clothes for Cheryl. I'm going to give them to her."

"Of course."

As they walked to the fitting room, Jake decided it was his turn to expose something about Jackson. "You know, what I really didn't get was why you decided to take me and Cheryl when your real target were my parents."

"Because they've been lying to you."

This wasn't what Jake had in mind at all. "What do you mean they've been lying to me? They're not terrorists like you!"

"Well, its not like they're the perfect models of the perfect parents," Jackson snorted.

"What would you know?" he stopped and stared angrily at Jackson.

"I know that Ryan used to work in the same profession as me," Jackson growled. Jake stepped back.

"No, he didn't," he argued.

Jackson nodded with irritation. "Yes, he did. Truthfully, even _I_ don't know the whole story but I do know that he got out of the assassination business about seven years before you were even born and went into law because he's trying to cover his ass from our former employers."

Jake felt a massive headache coming on. "That's not true. You don't even know my dad."

Jackson scowled, his face looking pained. Finally he took a photo from his wallet out and showed it to Jake. And there was Jackson. And Ryan. They looked so young.

"Oh God..." he pressed a hand against his forehead and dropped the snapshot. "God, no..."

"Don't worry, he's been a lawyer since before he even met your mother," he said in disgust. "She never even knew."

"Is this why you hate him so much?" Jake asked. "I thought you just didn't like him because he's married to my mom."

"Well, that's part of it."

Jake had enough. He angrily threw the clothes to the side and stormed over to the fitting rooms to get Cheryl.

"Listen to me, Jake," Jackson called. He grabbed Jake's arm and said, "Just listen to me."

"Don't tell me what to do!" Jake spat. "Just because you knew my dad doesn't mean you're like him and you're not the boss of me!"

"Oh, I beg to differ," he snarled, his temper rising. "I'm more like him than you think."

"Yeah, okay," Jake snorted in disbelief. "How so?"

"I am him."

And right there, Jake felt everything collapse. "N-no, you're not."

Jackson paused, sighed, and pulled out his wallet. He folded it open and held it out to Jake, not looking at him. Jake's jaw dropped. His face was staring back at him. But it wasn't a picture of him present-day. It was a baby picture. Not just _any_ baby picture; it was a glamor shot his mother had taken with him when he was a baby. The only people Jake knew who had it were his grandfather, Joe Reisert, and his parents.

"This doesn't prove anything." But it did.

"Jake, think about it. Your father has light brown hair and brown eyes, and your mother has red hair and green eyes. Your hair is dark brown and your eyes are blue, like mine. You look nothing like the man you call "father." And I'm not sure if you knew this or not, but Lisa was pregnant with you before she even met Ryan. The only reason she married him only two months after she met him was to hide that she got pregnant out of wedlock. Your mother's family was too religious for her to admit that."

Jake shook his head hard. As much as he didn't want to admit it, Jackson's explaination made sense. Almost too much sense. "But then, she would've had to... She would've had to..." He couldn'y say it.

"She did," Jackson replied. "It was during the red eye flight."

"Not with you! Not _willingly_!"

"As a matter of fact, yes she did."

Jake felt sick to his stomach. "All of those threats... You said you'd kill me in front of Cheryl... You even chocked me."

Jackson sadly admitted, "They were all empty. I had to make you behave somehow."

"Where were you all these years?"

"Jail."

"Why didn't Mom tell me?"

"Would you want to admit that you slept with a terrorist who tried to kill you and your family?" Jackson asked in disbelief. "Besides, when she came to tell me about the pregnancy, in jail, she told me that she didn't do it out of... Love. She did it to try saving her father and the Keefe family. She underestimated me."

A few moment passed. The explaination made plenty of sense, but Jake couldn't bring himself to believe it. He didn't want to. "I don't believe you," he hissed. "Mom would never give up her chastity for you."

"She didn't."

"So you lied when you told me you didn't rape her." Jake felt his anger boiling inside. "You sick, twisted son of a bi-"

Jackson angrily cut in. "_No_. I didn't rape her. Nineteen years ago, she was raped. Remember?"

Jake was so shocked, he couldn't speak. He chocked out, "What?"

"You didn't know? The whole parking lot thing?" Jackson started feeling very guilty. _'Oh God, Lisa's really going to kill me now.'_

"No. I didn't know," Jake whispered. His mind started reeling. _'Is there anything in my life that isn't a lie?! Why is everything secrets within secrets? One lie after the next? Why?!'_

"I'm very sorry, Jake. Believe me, I didn't want to be the one to have told you this."

"I don't even know what to believe anymore. I've been lied to my whole life," Jake slumped against a chair and buried his face in his hands.

Jackson then took a seat next to Jake and hugged him. it felt awkward, but they both later grew used to it. And for the first time, in a long time, Jackson felt like a real father.

* * *

"Oh God..." Ashley whispered. Lisa pulled the car over and burst in tears. 

"I just didn't know what else to do," she sobbed. "I felt so hopeless - if I made the call, I'd be killing a good man and his family. But if I didn't, then my father would die. I didn't even really consider that option until he kissed me."

Kyle started feeling as though he would regret asking, but he went on. "Did you ever have feelings for Jackson?" Lisa frowned and finally shook her head.

"I don't think so. There was something physical there, I guess. Nothing beyond that attraction, and I certainly didn't, or don't, feel anything for him after I found out what he really was."

"Oh," Ashley said simply. With that, she wrapped her arms around Lisa, and together, they cried.

* * *

**A/N: **Yeah, it was a really long wait, but I hope the long length of this chapter will make up for it. Happy Holidays! 


	8. Everyone Lies

**A/N: **I'm so sorry about taking so so so long to update. Aside from real life woes, I've also been having to work with other fanfic ideas I've got up in my head **and** a writer's block. At this rate, I'll be done with this by the end of the year. Ugh...

* * *

Chapter Seven: Everyone Lies

_"Hello, you reached the Emerson family. We're not home now, so please leave a message and we'll call you back."_

Ryan closed his cell phone after hearing his wife's pre-recorded voice on the answering machine. "Dammit, Lisa, why aren't you picking up the phone?" He was beginning to get concerned. Lisa was never this unpredictable, and Jake and Cheryl _had_ to be home around this time of day. They didn't even answer their cell phones.

Dread started to fill him. The unanswered phone calls, for some strange reason, were brining back memories Ryan had absolutely no desire to recall.

_

* * *

__At the age of only twenty-seven years, Ryan Emerson was at the height of his career. He was a tall man with an imposing air around his being. His neatly combed light brown hair and professional suit would've made the average person believe him to be a wealthy businessman. However, looks were deceiving. He was a professional killer, a manager of assassinations, a worker from behind the scenes. And today he had an easy job, the type he could do even in his sleep._

_He watched the young woman walking in front of him. He stayed close enough to be able to keep following her, but not so much that he would catch any negative attention from her. He eyed her with slight disinterest. Chloe Winter was quite possibly the most boring woman he had seen. She was a workaholic who thrived on the day-to-day dosage of hard work and self-sufficiency. She occasionally went on dates, had a couple serious relationships, but she didn't seem to be interested in anything more than that. Her social life consisted of close friends she would have coffee with, shop with, and play cards with on the weekends. She was definitely pretty though. She had long brown hair, hazel eyes, and a petite but fit body. Maybe if he could just…_

'_**No, I'm a professional. I don't let myself get involved with people like her,' **Ryan kept telling himself in his head. Chloe was simply a job and nothing more. Once it was all finished, they would never cross paths again._

_That was what Ryan kept trying to tell himself anyway._

* * *

Ryan was through with waiting. He dialed the phone number for Joe's house and patiently waited for an answer. 

Joe Reisert's voice was at the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey, Joe, it's me Ryan."

"Oh, hi, Ryan. How have you been? Oh, and do you have any idea why Lisa, Jake and Cheryl aren't answering the phone?"

Ryan's worries became even worse. "No, that's why I called you." If there was one thing Ryan hated, it was not knowing if his family was safe or not. "Do _you_ know anything?"

"No, I don't. But I'm planning to go to the house and check. I've got a spare key. Should I call you if any news comes up?"

Ryan fumbled with his airplane tickets as he walked through the line, replying, "Yeah, of course. I'll be coming back tonight around nine. Will I see you then?"

"Of course. Bye."

"Goodbye, Joe."

Ryan then hung up and walked to the airplane. He was now becoming suspicious. Lisa would never act this way.

* * *

_Ryan sat in the bar of the swanky Hilton Hotel, all the while, he was carefully monitoring Chloe. She was talking with several other employees in the hotel, preparing for the arrival of a new guest of honor- a campaigning politician running as the state's senator for a second term named Carl Likens._

_The senator was the target of the day and Chloe Winter was the means to making sure the senator would be properly disposed of._

_From the corner of his eye, Ryan caught her walking towards the bar. Time to earn her trust. "Hello, there. You sure seem stressed. Rough day, huh?"_

_"Oh yeah, it's been pretty rough. I have a politician coming to give his speech here and I'm just wiped out."_

_Ryan smiled. Bingo. "I perfectly understand. These things can be stressful. Oh, I'm so rude, I didn't introduce myself. My name's Ryan Emerson."_

_"And I'm Chloe Winter. I'm the manager of the hotel."_

_"It's really nice to meet you."_

_They both took some drinks, conversing normally until Ryan slowly changed the subject. "So you where do you have the speech for that politician?"_

_Chloe was confused, but answered, "In the Western Ballroom. Why? Are you attending?"_

_"Not really... In fact, __Chloe, you're the key to something that needs to be done urgently. And if you don't agree to this, your family will pay the price."_

* * *

After picking up Ryan from the airport, Joe began to tell him the troublesome news. 

"And when I went in the house, I didn't see anyone. Lisa's car was gone and I also found a phone message saying that Jake's car was still in the school parking lot after two days. The last time anyone saw him was during a soccer practice."

"What about Cheryl?"

"I asked her school. They said she took the bus home, as usual."

A long, foreboding silence took over. Finally Ryan was able to find his voice. "I just have a really bad feeling about this. Do you think Lisa, Jake, and Cheryl were kidnapped or something?"

Joe was surprised at the suggestion. "It could be the case, but I really don't see why anyone would kidnap them, though."

"But if they were, I think I know the one person who would."

"Who?"

Ryan turned to Joe, his eyes showing a mixture of fear, anger and something else Joe couldn't identify. He replied, "Jackson Rippner."

_

* * *

__After what Ryan had told her, Chloe looked as though she was on the verge of a nervous breakdown. This felt somewhat unsettling for Ryan. **'Why?'** _

_Chloe breathed, "He's a good man, Ryan. You don't have to do this."_

_Ryan almost wanted to laugh. She thought she could get him to turn away with tears and a few kind words? Fat chance. "__Now Chloe, we're both doing our jobs. Yours is to make sure Likens delivers his speech and mine is too make sure he dies within the next six hours. If we don't do what is expected from us, we'll both be pissing off our bosses. And when our bosses are miserable, we'll be paying the price. It's as simple as pie, Chloe."_

_"But why Likens? He's a good man. I know that for a fact."_

_"Well, Chloe, some people don't think so and want him out of the picture. Personally, I don't care for him, but I'm only doing my job."_

_Chloe then wiped her face and viciously spat out, "Then you're no better than the people who **want** to get rid of him."_

_Her words had a stinging effect. How was he one to talk? He sent people to their deaths working in the shadows. And for what? Money? Power?_

_She was right - his hands may have been clean, but he was just as dirty as the killers themselves._

_"Well, there may be a way we could prevent this, but it's incredibly dangerous. But if you're that desperate, then I'll help you prevent those deaths."_

_"So why did you cange your mind?" Chloe asked fervently._

_Ryan had no real idea why himself, but he did know enough that somehow, Chloe had a lot to do with this. "That's not important now. But I have a plan."_

_Chloe was skeptical. At the drop of a hat, he decided to help her? But **she** also had a plan. She was always the type to stay on top of things. "So what does our Hamlet have in mind?"_

_"Just leave it all to me."_

* * *

"Now why would he want to kidnap Jake and Cheryl? I can understand him wanting Lisa, but why the kids?" Joe asked. 

Ryan drew in a heavy breath. He knew that Joe wasn't naive, and there _was_ always a nagging feeling in the back of his mind that one day, The Truth would have to come out. "It's very complicated, Joe. I don't even know if _I_ should be the one to tell you the truth or even if you can handle it. But I guess it was bound to come out sooner or later."

Joe was confused. What truth? What was so horrible that it had to be hidden from him? Dread began to fill him. "What do you mean Ryan?"

"Well, first off, Joe, I have to say that I'm very sorry to you. Ever since meeting you and Lisa, I've been lying to you about many things."

"What kinds of things?"

A lump in Ryan's throat developed, his heart was pounding in his ears, and he began to feel sick to his stomach. But he was able to say the first of many truths: "For one thing, I'm not Jake's biological father. He's actually Jackson Rippner's son. He was basically conceived on the red eye flight and the only reason Lisa married me only two months after we met was to hide that she got pregnant out of wedlock with his baby. I tried to talk her out of it, but she didn't care, just so long as she wouldn't have to face you and your ex-wife with that fact." He quickley added, "And in case you're wondering Joe, he didn't rape her. She actually gave herself to him to save you and the Keefe family; Lisa said she thought she could appeal to his humanity, but if you ask me, I don't think she even belives that herself."

Joe's head began spinning. Jake was actually Rippner's son? His own daughter and son-in-law kept that hidden from him for eighteen years? Questions were running through his head so fast, he couldn't completely process them. Finally, he found his voice and asked, "Are there more?"

Ryan answered, "Oh, there's a hell of a lot more things Lisa and I have been lying to you about." And then his tone changed. "And there are some things about me even Lisa doesn't know. Trust me Joe, you'll be in for a wild ride tonight."

* * *

_This felt like a stupid plan to begin with for Chloe. She still had to make the change, and then just before the bombs were set to explode, she would have to order an evacuation of the room, claiming an anonymous source tipped her off. And then the bombs would explode, meaning that the senator wouldn't get killed and she would save the day._

_Not much question came from her concerening what Ryan was going to do if he failed this. He said he didn't care; he had a long history of successful missions, and one failure wouldn't hurt his record too much. Plus the company wasn't one for attracting attention to themselves by killing people who weren't targets unless they were caught in the way. She still didn't like the sound of this, but it sounded better than her own plan of trying to kill Ryan and then call the police for her family and to sweep the hotel._

_It was only a few minuets before she had to pull the fire alarm and warn tell everyone to evacuate the room. Ryan had left a long time ago. Most likely, she would never see him again. That was perfectly fine with her, just so long as he wouldn't make any unannounced comebacks._

_Every instinct in her activated, and she ran to the fire alarm, pulling it. The alarm souded throughout the hotel, confusing everyone. Chloe scramed, "There's a bomb in the eastern room! The senator's a target, get everyone out of there!"_

_No one was exactly sure just what to do, but the mentions of a bomb in the room was enough to send everone into a frenzy. Thankfully, the hotel security managed to get the people to exit the hotel in a slightly more orderly fashion. Chloe quickly checked to see if everyone was out and would've sighed in relief if not for the fact that she saw a small child come out of a bathroom all by herself. She looked around confused, wondereing where everyone went. Worse was that the bathroom was right next to the eastern room. Chloe yelled to the little girl, "Get put now! The hotel's going to explode!"_

_The girl was still confused, having no grasp of how dangerous this situation was. Aggravated, Chloe tried to pick up the girl, who began protesting, screaming and demanding to know where her mother was. "Your mommy's outside; I'll take you to her!" Chloe then changed her tone to a gentler voice. "This is dangerous, and you might get really hurt. Just come along with me, okay?" The little girl still didn't know whether to trust Chloe; her mother always said to never talk to strangers, but she seemed kind enough. Chloe then took the girl into her arms and got ready to make a run for it._

_She barely got out of the way when the bombs went off. She felt unbearable heat scorching her back and the little girl started screaming and crying as rubble fell on them. Chloe clung to the child protectively, vowing to make sure she would live._

_Outside, chaos erupted. A woman was screaming that she couldn't find her young_ _daughter anywhere and feared that she was still in the hotel bathroom when the bombs went off. Ryan saw the explosion and began fearing the worst when Chloe hadn't come out. He screamed at the guards to let him through; he **had** to get her out of there, even though he wasn't sure just why. The guards were tough and Ryan had no choice but to watch as the rescue crews entered the hotel. He tried to catch a peek of a stretcher holding Chloe, hoping for any sign of hope that she was still alive. _

_His hopes were confirmed when he saw a rescue worker carrying a little girl no more than six years old, and an unconcious, injured Chloe out of the burning building. He tried to run towards her, asking the rescue workers if she was still alive. Thankfully, Chloe and the little girl would pull though, but were both injured badly in the fire. The girl had suffered a broken wrist, a cut on her head from the falling rubble, and had breathed in a considerable amount of carbon monoxide, but she would heal in due time. Chloe was who they were really worried about. Chloe's back was covered in second-degree burns and she had a number of injuries caused by the rubble. However, the rescue workers were confident that, with proper medical care, Chloe would be as good as new. _

_Even then, Ryan couldn't believe himself. He had put so many innocent people, including small children, in danger and they could've died. And it was then he realized why he wanted to help Chloe - she reminded him of what it was like to feel. He could never fully forgive himself for what he had done after so many years of being in the assassination business, even after Chloe looked at him and said, "I forgive you," without ever speaking. He couldn't bear taking anymore innocent lives when one person was the target._

_A few weeks later, Ryan would send a letter announcing his resignation from the company. Even though his bosses were reluctant to give up one of their best, most successful employees, they let Ryan go after seeing how adament he was. Besides, they already had a new recruit who showed a lot potential. Ryan had taught this kid many things himself, and he had no doubt in his mind this new recruit would carry out his missions with no remorse. He was a peculiar young man; he rarely spoke, showed almost no emotion, and was exceptionally bright for his age. He was also rather brutally honest, even for a person about to lead a life of crime. Even his name was strange, like a cruel, practical joke from God._

_His name was Jackson Rippner._

* * *

Joe's mind felt numb after hearing Ryan's explanation of things. He just couldn't believe this - Lisa had lied to him for nearly twenty years, and he was her father. And Ryan's past was even more mind-boggling. He felt duped to an infinite degree after hearing Ryan's story. But he still had questions. 

"But what about Cheryl? She's definitely your daughter, so if you and Lisa didn't love each other in that way, why is she here?"

Ryan answered, "I have to be honest, I'm not really sure. It was around the time when Rippner was put up for parole to possibly be released early for his good behavior, about seven years ago. It's only a hunch of mine, but I think Lisa had a feeling he would come back for her and Jake, so she..." Ryan cleared his throat and continued, "Got me to... You know. Well anyway, I guess she succeeded because she got pregnant with Cheryl, and Rippner probably found out about it, and he left us alone for a little while longer. But I wasn't stupid; I knew one day, he would try reaching out to Jake, I just didn't know when."

"Then why didn't Lisa try to be truthful in the first place and save all of us the trouble?" Joe asked. He just couldn't wrap his head around the notion of Lisa doing this for so long.

"It's simple - she just couldn't face herself with that fact. I see her look at Jake, and yes, she really does love him, but I also see that she resents him at times. The fact that he looks so much like Rippner is a reminder of the flight and giving herself up to him, and she doesn't like that Jake does that to her. Lying to him, you and the rest of the family, and telling all of you that I was his father was mostly for her to make herself feel better. I know how selfish that sounds, but it's the only way I can describe it."

Joe slumped against his chair. He should've known, should've caught on to this. He knew that ever since the rape, Lisa had a hard time trusting people again, and an experience like the red eye flight definitely had to put a hamper in her recovery. He should've seen just how suspicious it was for Lisa to marry Ryan, even though she barely knew him after two months, and should've taken into account of how Jake looked nothing like Ryan. He couldn't believe how stupid he was. He whispered, "How are we ever going to find them?"

Ryan smiled and answered, "Leave that to me."

* * *

**A/N: **By far, this was the most difficult chapter I've written. And for good reason too. In all these fics where Lisa's married to some other guy who's not Jackson, that husband's always revealed to be a jerk (no offense to anyone), and from day one, I wanted to make Ryan a more symapthetic character and I really tried giving him a personality. Personally, I believe no one can be all pure and good nor all bad and evil (with some exceptions). I just like my characters in a grey area. Hopefully, I've accomplished this. 

Man, Lisa's going to have her work cut out for her, seeing as both Jackson and Ryan were the ones telling the truth to her dad and kids. Heh.

And now you all can beat me with pointy sticks for the long time it took to update. Just don't hurt me too much. I also edited a few bits.


	9. It's Not Over

**A/N: **Well, I finally got past the hard part that was Chapter Seven, so here's to hoping these next ones won't be as difficult. Wish me luck, please.

* * *

Chapter Eight - It's Not Over

It was a harrowing day for Jake and Cheryl. Ever since finding out the truth that Jackson was actually his biological father, Jake's mind went thought what could be considered like a sugar rush - racing and so full of new information before crashing down and feeling tired from the weight. He also had to tell Cheryl the news, but it was hard, since she was only seven years old, and couldn't really grasp those complicated concepts well.

* * *

_They were still in the store when Jake had told her what was going on. He really had his work cut out for him, but Cheryl was his little sister (half sister, to be exact), and he felt she deserved to know._

_"Hey, Cheryl, let me in, I have some new clothes for you to try on," Jake called to her. Cheryl opened the door, her face lighting up when she saw that it was Jake and not Jackson. Jackson scared her a lot. __Before she could close the door, Jake interrupted, asking, "Cheryl, could I just come in for a minuet? I have to tell you something."_

_"Okay," she agreed and let Jake in. They sat on the fitting room seat, Jake preparing to tell his sister this big revelation._

_"Cheryl, this isn't going to be easy for me to tell you, but I really thought you deserved to know this... The thing is, Cheryl, Jackson is my real dad."_

_Cheryl was very confused. "But how did he and Mommy make you?"_

_It was never easy to tell a young child where babies came from and how they were made, so Jake came up with the best way to tell her how. "Well, you know how when a man and woman love each other and their love makes a baby?" Cheryl nodded, following along. "Well, there was a time when Mom was in love with Jackson, and he loved her too, and that love made me."_

_"Then why did he hurt you?"_

_**Now** he had his work cut out for him. But Jake was good at coming up with new ideas and strategies. "Well, you know how when you might make Mom or Ryan mad at you and they yell at you? And that there are other mothers and fathers who might spank their kids if they were mad enough? Well, that was Jackson's way of doing that. But he didn't mean it when he said he'd kill me. He never would've done that; he just wanted us to behave." Of course, neither Lisa nor Ryan believed in spanking their kids, but that was the best Jake could come up with._

_Cheryl began to catch on. "So you're not really my brother then..."_

_Jake cut in, "Of course, I'm still your brother, Cheryl! It's just that we have different dads, but we both share the same mom. But that doesn't matter; you're still my baby sister, and I love you."_

_Cheryl smiled and hugged her brother. "I love you too!"_

_Deciding to lighten the mood a bit, Jake threw in, "And remember what I told you about dating - don't go out with boys until you're thirty."_

_"Jake!" Cheryl punched him in the arm and they both laughed and hugged before Jake left her alone in the dressing room to put on her clothes. That was a bit easier than he thought, but that still didn't ease his mind much. He still had trouble absorbing the fact that Jackson was his father, but it was the truth. Even after going through every possibility in his head, they all lead up to Jackson being his father. What a strange world this was._

* * *

Jackson parked the car in front of the Best Western Hotel. He looked at the back seats, where Jake was holding a sleeping Cheryl. "I'm going to check us into the hotel. Can I trust you two to stay put?" Jake didn't respond and Jackson sighed, "Look, I know you had a rough three days and I didn't help much, but I'm not asking much." 

Jake then said, "Yeah, we're staying in the car."

Jackson then got out and checked into the hotel.When he told them to get out, Jake carried Cheryl, who was too tired to want to do anything else, leaving Jackson to carry their bags of clothes. They went to the fourth floor, where the room number was 4080. Definitely some irony in that one. Once they were inside, Jake set Cheryl down on to one of the beds, and said, "I'm going to take a shower."

"Good plan. I'll order some room service. You feel like anything in particular?"

Jake replied, "I'm so hungry, I don't really care what I have."

"Okay then. Well, freshen up and by the time you're done, the food will be here."

Jake nodded and turned to go to the small bathroom when Jackson interrupted him. "Jake, I'm really sorry. I didn't want it to be this way. But it was the only thing I could do to get you and your mother back."

"You can't get us back," Jake said quietly. "You never had us in the first place." With that, he locked the bathroom door and left Jackson to sulk in his guilt.

* * *

_Jackson laid down on his prison cot, which still irritated his back, but after nearly two years, he got accustomed to it. He certainly didn't like it though. But having a good book or magazine, such as the 'Italian Men's Vogue' he was currently reading helped keep his mind on other things. That was, until the large orderly, Frankie, came over._

_"Heya, Jackson, there's a man who wants to see you. He's awfully strange too. He said that you two used to work together."_

_This got Jackson's attention. "I'll go see him then."_

_With that, Frankie escorted Jackson over to the visitor's room. Jackson felt dread come over him when he saw who the agency had sent out to talk with him. The man's name was Liev Thompson, one of the higher-ups of the company. He was a tall man, with black hair showing some streaks of grey, and steely dark eyes. He was one of the three founders of the organization. He smirked as he picked up the phone, relishing the expression of disgust clearly written on Jackson's features._

_"Hello, Thompson," Jackson greeted, less than pleased to see this man. Indeed, his relationship to Thompson was rather strained. Though Thompson knew that Jackson was very good at his job, he never missed an opporitunity to call out on the fact that Jackson often tried to be an emotionless robot when in fact, he had a lot more emotions than he was willing to admit. What annoyed Jackson so much about this was that Thompson was right, and he was especially dreading Thompson rubbing the events in his face._

_"Ah, Jackie. Long time, no see. How's the clink suiting you?"_

_"I'm doing just fine, Thompson. It's only twenty years, and besides, there's the possibility of me getting paroled. So I'm doing just splendid."_

_Thompson smirked and decided to cut to the chase. "Do you know why I've paid you a visit, Jackie?"_

_"No, please enlighten me."_

_"Well, Jackson, it had taken us a long time to decide your fate, especially considering how you had so many successful missions and then your last one ended in a spectacular failure at the hands of a woman you clearly underestimated. But we came to the decision that we'll let you off the hook, on one condition."_

_"And what is that one condition?"_

_"You get Reisert's dear husband, Ryan Emerson, to tell us why he decided to quit the company ten years ago. Does that name ring any bells for you?"_

_Jackson thought for a moment, and then it hit him. "You mean that Emerson? The one who failed his mission to kill Carl Likens in a hotel speech?" No wonder the guy sounded so familiar to him._

_Thompson smiled. "Yes, him. And when you do that, we'll let you live out the rest of your life. Lisa and your little boy can come along with you. We promise we won't touch a hair on their heads."_

_Jackson resisted every urge to smash the glass and grab Thompson's throat. "You better damn not go anywhere near them!"_

_"See, there you go again; another emotional outburst from the man who claims he's shut himself away from emotions. Don't worry Rippner, it's all up to you, but we'll still be making sure you accomplish it. Have a nice time in jail, kiddo." With that, Thompson hung up, smiling, loving the fact that he was making Jackson's blood boil. Yes, manipulation was a sweet thing indeed._

* * *

After taking a refreshing shower and changing into some clean clothes, Jake felt revitalized and ready to eat. He saw that Jackson ordered a chicken sandwich, coleslaw and fries for him. Cheryl was eating her spaghetti and promised she would take her bath after eating. Jackson ordered a salad for himself. In a matter of minuets, Cheryl was done eating and went to the bathroom to take her bath. The two men ate quietly, until Jake finally decided to talk to his so-called father. 

"Just why did you think kidnapping me and Cheryl was the best plan for you?"

Jackson replied, "It was simple. I wanted to reach out to you once I was out of jail, but I knew your mother would never let me within fifty feet of you as long as she was alive. And when I saw all the things your mother had planted in your head about me and Ryan, I had no other choice but to take you and lure her to me, and make her realize that the truth would eventually come out. I added Cheryl into the mix later on."

Jake just couldn't believe how complicated his life had become in just three days. "So why didn't Mom just be truthful from the start and save all of us the trouble?"

"You can ask her yourself when she comes here. I'm just the one who decided to be truthful."

Jake then asked, "How do I know you're not making up any of this? For all I know, you could just be lying to me about being my real dad just so that you can have your revenge."

Jackson looked pained. He was silent for a moment before replying, "Well, I guess your mother left out one important detail about me - I don't ever lie. It doesn't serve me any purpose. And as for any remaining doubts you have, I have something for you." Jackson then took out his suitcase and took a large binder out. Jake opened it, and found a bunch of papers relating to him. The contents included photocopies of his report cards, copies of certain certificates and awards he had won, and photos of him and his teammates, friends and family members. One picture that caught his eye was of when he was sixteen; he had scored the winning goal for his soccer team in the nationals and everyone cheered so hard for him; his teammates hoisted him up into the air while Jake proudly held the cup high up above his head. He considered it the proudest day of his life. And then Jackson handed him another slip of paper and his wallet.

Jake looked though the wallet and found another baby picture of him being carried by Jackson. And there was something written on the back in red ink, _"To my son, Jacob Joseph Reisert Rippner. April 24, 2006."_

Jake then took the paper. It was a copy of his birth certificate. The name he thought he'd always had, Jacob Joseph Reisert Emerson, was there, but instead of the Emerson was Rippner. His mother had given him Jackson's surname. Not Ryan's. He brought his eyes to meet his father's. He looked like he was about to cry, and slowly, they hugged. Jackson held his son tightly, and together, father and son cried.

* * *

Lisa really couldn't believe it had all come down to this. Armed with a small pistol, a knife, and a pen for good measure, she, Ashley, and Kyle quietly walked down the halls of the hotel. There it was, Room 4080. And to her surprise, she heard pleasant conversing when she pressed her ear against the door. 

Cheryl said, "I want to watch a funny movie!"

Jackson then replied, "Tough luck, your brother and I would prefer a more grown-up movie."

Jake added, "Look, just let Cheryl have her way for now. Otherwise, she's going to scream so loud, people miles away from Delray could hear her."

The three of them looked at each other, nodded, and Lisa knocked on the door loudly. The talking stopped and she heard steps coming her way. Lisa pointed the gun at the door and Jackson opened it.

There it was. Everyone could see the sparks flying between the two as they looked at each other intently. Finally, Lisa broke the silence. "Give me my son and daughter back, Jackson, or I'll make you wish you'd never been born."

"Jake's my son as well, Lisa!" Jackson said angrily. He'd be damned if he wouldn't get so much as making her admit to lying for so long and admit what she had done.

"Jackson!" Lisa nearly screamed, shoving him and pressing the gun against his chest, and in his shock, Jackson stumbled back into the room.

"Its okay, Mom," Jake said calmly, standing from the bed. Lisa looked at him in confusion. "We know."

"You... You..." Lisa was so shocked, she couldn't speak.

"Yes, I told them the truth," Jackson admitted.

"Why?!" Lisa screeched. Jackson cringed as Ashley ran to pull Jake and Cheryl out of the room.

"I had to. It was the only way," Jackson insisted, trying to grab Lisa's shoulders, but she reeled back her arm and slapped him as hard as she possibly could. Jackson reacted quickly and slammed Lisa against the wall.

Kyle flinched at the spectacle going on, and pulled on Jake's wrist. "Let's get out of here. I think we should leave these two alone." Ashley and Jake agreed, and the three friends, along with Cheryl, got out of the room, deciding to let the grown-ups solve their fight.

When the door was closed, Lisa slumped against a chair. Jackson then rubbed his forehead, saying, "Look Lisa, I don't want to hurt you, but I'm not walking out of this empty handed. Jake is my son and I have the right to get to see him. You even wrote _me_ as his father on his birth certificate for God's sake!"

Lisa rose up and retaliated, "You have no right to do this to us! I'll admit I made you angry seventeen years ago. But can't you see how much damage you've done now?!"

"This isn't about revenge, Leese," he corrected, gripping her shoulders. "This is about what has always belonged to me. You and Jake belong to me."

"We're not your property, Jack!"

"Then let me re-word this. Jake is _my_ son; therefore, I have an obligation to get to know him. And you're his mother. I at least deserve to get to talk with you, don't I?"

"You may be Jake's father, but by no means are you his dad," Lisa snarled. "Ryan was the one who's raised him."

"Ryan's barely been there for him!"

"Well neither have you!"

Jackson was really getting pissed. "Dammit Lisa, if I could've, then I would've been there for him! Instead, I was off in prison, serving time for what you accused me of!"

Lisa sarcastically replied, "Well excuse me for putting you behind bars after you tried to kill me!"

"No! Excuse yourself for having sex with me in the first place!" Jackson retorted.

"Well then, just shoot me for thinking it would give me a chance," Lisa was crying freely now. "For thinking that there was a even tiny bit of humanity in you that would let me off the hook."

"I don't even think you believe that yourself, Leese. I know you well enough to know that you would never resort to that method, no matter how desperate you were to save your dad and the Keefe family."

Lisa was shocked, "Then do you have a better theory why I gave myself to you? I'd love to hear your bright ideas."

Jackson's reply was simple: "You were attracted to me."

That hit Lisa like a brick. "What?"

"Call me crazy, but I know you still felt something for me, even after I told you about my job. You know why I spent so long following you?" Lisa shook her head, and Jackson continued, "Because I wanted to. Sure, I didn't need to make contact with you before the flight. In fact, my bosses were a bit pissed off when they learned that I did. But I still did it. I really wanted to get to know you."

Lisa whispered, "How could I be attracted to someone like you?"

"Some things just happen, Leese. But fighting it will only make your life harder. Your son knows you've been lying to him almost all his life now. What are you going to do about that?"

_'Oh God, I nearly forgot about Jake!'_ "Could you excuse me for a moment? I have to talk things over with Jake." With that, Lisa got ready to leave the room.

Jackson watched as Lisa ran out of the room to find the kids. He really couldn't help but have a bad feeling in his gut that things were going to go wrong really soon.

* * *

_This really wasn't what he had in mind at all._

_After his third try for a parole, Jackson had been let go, five years early in fact. He had a great number of plans to get Lisa back, claim his son and expose Emerson. But he wasn't prepared for the sight in front him. After planting some bugs inside Lisa's home, he couldn't believe what had gone one in the past fifteen years._

_He watched on as Lisa and her darling lawyer (and former assassination manager) husband were dropping off their five-year-old daughter, Cheryl, to school. Cheryl's first day of kindergarten, to be exact. **'So she had to be difficult.'** Jackson bitterly thought to himself. Then again, this only a_ _minor inconvenience. He was adaptable and he would find a way to integrate that girl in his plans somehow._

_The one he really wanted to see was his son. Jacob, or "Jake" as he was usually called. Jackson couldn't even believe just how sappy and sentimental he felt when he thought of that boy, but then again, Jake was his son and he really felt proud of him. He had plenty of reasons to be proud of his son. Jake was a great soccer player and a good student. He had a healthy social life consisting of his teammates from the soccer team and was fairly popular. Many of the girls wanted him and many of the guys wanted to be like him. His two best friends were Ashley Worth_ _and Kyle Leeds, both of whom had grown up with Jake and they were a tight-knit trio. Jackson knew reaching out to him would be very difficult. Jake was fifteen, and it was very likely Lisa had drilled that Jackson was a cold-hearted killer into Jake's head since he was little, which he definitely wasn't._

_But Jackson knew rushing into this plan wasn't going to end well at all. He had spent too many long years in prison and being sloppy wouldn't do those years of planning any justice. He would find a way to win Jake over, make Lisa realize she was better off with him, and make Emerson talk, even if it would take another few more years._

* * *

Jake, Kyle, Ashley and Cheryl all sat outside, the air feeling heavy and everyone seemed mentally worn out. Finally, Ashley broke the silence. "Jake, are you sure you're okay?" 

Jake couldn't believe her question. Everything poured out and he had finally snapped. "No, I'm _not_ okay! One minuet, I was a normal teenager living a normal life, and then the next minuet, I find out that my mom's been lying to me my whole life, my real dad is a terrorist she had a one night stand with, and the guy I thought was my dad has been lying to us as well. My life has basically went from normal and average to becoming a soap opera worthy of being made into a TV-movie in the span of three days! Of course I'm not okay!"

They flinched at Jake's outburst, but it was perfectly understandable. He had went through a lot, and shouting it out would do him some good. Kyle stood up and admitted, "Look, Jake, we know that you've went through a lot of things these past days that most people can't even imagine, but could you just try to imagine what everyone else is feeling? We were all worried about you, and yes, it's hard to find out all this stuff so soon, but I'm sure she had her reasons."

"He's right Jake," Lisa suddenly said, appearing before them. Though she was still looking somewhat distressed, she looked more focused now. "Jake, I just want to talk to you. I know you probably hate me right now, but just give me a chance and hear me out. Please?"

Jake definitely did feel something close to hatred towards his mother. But even then, she and Kyle were right. He had to give her a chance to explain herself. "Fine, I'll go with you. But that still doesn't mean that I can really forgive you, Mom."

"I don't expect you to forgive me, Jake," Lisa replied solemnly. "I just expect you to understand why I did what I've done."

"Okay, I'll listen." And with that, Lisa and Jake went some place a bit more private. Family matters were a tricky thing.

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, first off, that Jake/Cheryl brother/sister moment was too sweet for words. And after all the angst and drama in this, I felt that a cute moment between those two would be nice. Second, it's so pathetic that I can very easily see Jackson reading Italian Vogue (proof I have no life). Third, I'm so glad to be over my writer's block - I can finally get my ideas on paper. And fourthly, I feel very grateful to the patient people who've waited for my update. Danke! 


	10. Trust Issues

**A/N: **So the gang's all here, eh? ;) And thanks to all the wonderful people who've reviewed! I feel so grateful!

* * *

Chapter Nine: Trust Issues

Lisa Reisert was always the type who preferred to have order in her life. She also preferred to have things run as she planned them. Which was why she was less than happy with her current situation in life.

She had to admit, she was selfish. It was only natural. With her strict upbringing, having a child out of wedlock was less than favorable, and since she had this child, no thanks to her worst enemy, she really didn't want to face the consequences. So she lied, and managed to keep up the charade up until now. And right now, her son really hated her for lying to him.

"Why didn't you just tell me the truth?" Jake asked angrily.

Lisa shook her head and answered, "Oh Jake, if I could've then I would've. But your father wasn't just anyone; he was Jackson Rippner. What else did you expect me to do? Just let you know that your father was a killer and the only reason you exist was because of a failed attempt on my part to appeal to whatever humanity he had?"

"So I could have false hope about Ryan, someone who's hardly been there for me and is a terrorist himself?"

Lisa gasped. "What do you mean?"

"What, Dad, a.k.a. Jackson, never told you? They used to work together."

Lisa shook her head, not wanting to believe _she_ had also been fooled. "No, he was a lawyer when I met him."

"When you met him, yes. But seven years before that, he also worked for the same guys Dad worked for-"

"Don't call him that!" Lisa scolded.

Jake couldn't believe her. "And why not? Jackson's my real father and I've managed to accept that. You haven't done squat in eighteen years, Mom! Just because I was an unplanned accident doesn't mean you can fix it all just by lying to me, yourself, and everyone else around you."

"Don't talk to me that way! I'm your mother, Jacob!"

"You might be my mom, but you sure haven't done anything motherly by lying to me since I was born."

Lisa felt everything break right there. She was more than sure she was going to have a nervous breakdown, if she already hadn't suffered one. "Did you _think_ it was _easy_ for me?! I had to lie to my family- my own parents and my own children! I had to live with that fact everyday. I didn't like that I had to lie to you, but I didn't want to ruin your chances of having a normal life. If you knew who your father was from the start, would your life have been easier? Think about that."

_That_ struck a chord in him. As hard a time as he was having, Jake knew that whatever feelings of loathing and anger he felt towards his mother were nothing compared to the same feelings she felt towards herself; all of her self-loathing had been building up for the past eighteen years and right now, one would consider it a miracle Lisa hadn't lost her mind already. He finally found his voice.

"I'm sorry, Mom. I shouldn't have said that."

Lisa shook her head, tears streaming down. "I don't deserve to be apologized to. You have every right to hate me anyway."

That was when a very familiar voice came in. "You've punished yourself long enough, Lisa. Now, you just have to stop running away."

Jake and Lisa turned around, and saw the last people they wanted to see. There stood a relatively calm Ryan and a very distressed looking Joe Reisert. Ryan took a deep breath, a mixed look of guilt and sadness on his features.

"What are you two doing here?" Lisa asked. The last person she wanted involved in this mess was her father, and Ryan's business trip had at least three more days left. This wasn't going to be good.

Ryan replied, "I got worried when no one was answering their phones, so I called Joe. He was also worried, so I came back. He thought the worst had happened, so I had no other choice but to tell him the truth."

Lisa's eyes went wide, "The truth? Dad, you don't mean…"

Joe answered, "Yes, Lisa, I know now. Jake is actually Jackson Rippner's son, and you have been covering up to keep us all from knowing. Ryan told me everything."

And now, Lisa was officially caught between a rock and a hard place. "Why Ryan?! Why did you do that?!"

"Because I was sick of lying. I felt he deserved to know the truth."

Jake angrily cut in, "And what about the fact that you've been lying to Mom, Cheryl and me? Because Dad had some pretty damn good evidence that you also worked for those same people he did!" He was going to be damned if he didn't show Ryan how angry he was at the man he had called father since he was old enough to talk.

"I'll admit that I've had my own share of lying and I'm not proud that I did all that, but I decided that enough was enough. I knew the truth would come out one day anyway. I wasn't naïve."

But Jake's bottled-up frustrations towards Ryan had reached their boiling point, and in a move that shocked everyone, Jake punched Ryan in the face as hard as he could. Ryan reeled back, falling to the ground, holding his bruised right cheek. Lisa and Joe had to hold him back and were having trouble until Kyle, Ashley, Cheryl and Jackson came to the scene and the two other teens had to latch on to Jake to keep him from going berserk.

"I've called you my dad and you did nothing to deserve that from me! You barely deserve that from Cheryl either, you bastard!"

Ashley managed to whisper in Jake's ear, "Look Jake, we know that this whole thing's been nuts for you, but do you think it's been easy for them to lie to you and know that they did that? Just let them explain themselves, if not for their sakes but also for Cheryl's!"

Jake then calmed down to see Cheryl, kneeling down next to Ryan and looking frightened by her brother's temper. Cheryl was sometimes scared of Jake's temper, even though he would've rather swollowed his own tongue than direct it towards her. He realized just how badly he was reacting to this. By reacting with physical anger and outbursts, he was no better than them. Everyone decided to let go of him, and Jake slumped to the ground He then tried to mend things with Cheryl.

"Hey Cheryl, I didn't mean that. I'm sorry," Jake's voice being barely above a whisper, and desperate. He couldn't believe how out of control he was.

Cheryl still looked at him confusion and fear. She couldn't find any words to express _how_ she felt. Instead, she turned to Ryan, concern in her eyes, and asked, "Are you okay, Daddy?"

Ryan rubbed his cheek, downcast. "I'll be okay, honey. I deserved that a thousand times over."

"You don't even deserve _that_, Emerson," Jackson spoke up. "Maybe you should follow your own advice and tell Lisa and Jake what really happened. I'd like to know too. Just _why_ did you quit the business twenty-four years ago?"

Ryan took a deep breath, and said, "Sure, I'll tell. All of you at least deserve to hear the truth. I'm sick of keeping up with the charade of an average suburban father anyway."

* * *

**A/N:** Yes, I know, there weren't any flashbacks in this, but that was because I felt they weren't really needed anymore. Hope this was good. 


End file.
